Melodiac Voices
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: In a world, there are strong hearts to be taken. What would happen if the Organization found out about these hearts?


**"Melodiac Voices"**

By: DeoxyPhantom

**Chapter One:**

**Voices in the Air**

The Organization were taking up housing in a new world. One that was filled with such powerful hearts. It was a once in a lifetime chance to take over it. What they didn't know was that this world was always under attack. By Animas, monsters made from animals. They would soon learn all about the gang, "Melodiac Voices".

It consisted of 5 members. They were superhumans, as called by the citizens of Crescent Isle. This isle the Organization were staying at.

The leader was Ai Mitsuki. She has shoulder length light red hair and bright blue eyes. She is usually in a black hoodie, black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. A fox is always with her. The fox is her spirtual animal, that guides and protects her.

She has 4 teenage girls that follow her orders.

* * *

"Students. We have some new tranfer students joining us today, and for the rest of this year."smiled Mrs. Takuto.

Ai Alexander just sighed, and continued to read her book, completly ignoring the new transfer students.

"This is Zexion MeiMei, Demyx Enkai, Roxas Akegata, and Axel Kasai. I want you all to make them feel welcomed."stated Mrs. Takuto.

"Hai."the class responded, with the exception of Alexander. She just sat there, reading her book.

"Ai-san. Please put your book away."sighed Mrs. Takuto. Alexander looked up to see the new tranfer students staring at her.

Ai Alexander has short emo black hair and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with blood patterns on it, black cargo shorts and black combat boots. Her eyes are darkened by black eyeliner. Her hands are covered by blood colored fingerless gloves. Her fingernails are painted black. She frowned, and placed a bookmark in her book, closing the book. She placed the book under her desk, and look up at Mrs. Takuto.

"Thank you, Ai-san."smiled Mrs. Takuto. Alexander nodded her head, as she sat there.

"Now, MeiMei-san, you may sit next to Ai-san. Enkai-san and Kasai-san, there's 2 open seats over there. Hmm.... Akegata-san, you may sit behind Ai-san."smiled Mrs. Takuto. They went to their seats.

"Now, class, it's time for Science. Who would come up here, and sove this equation to find the mass of the object?"asked Mrs. Takuto. Alexander sighed, and quietly raised her hand.

"Oh? Ai-san? You want to come up? Of course."smiled Mrs. Takuto. Alexander got out of her seat, and walked up to the board. She then began to write strange symbols on the whiteboard. She stopped, and turned to Mrs. Takuto.

"Takuto-sensei. I'm finished."she whispered, gently. Mrs. Takuto blinked, and stared at Alexander.

"Ai-san.... Where did you learn these formulas? We haven't covered them yet...."asked Mrs. Takuto.

"From the books I read, Takuto-sensei."whispered Alexander.

"I see. Please go sit down, and continue to read."smiled Mrs. Takuto. Alexander nodded, and sat down her seat. She grabbed her book, and began to read it some more.

"Now, class, we're going to be learning about the Denisty triangle."stated Mrs. Takuto, as she started to write on the board.

* * *

"I'm telling you she's like a female Zexion."stated Axel, as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Perhaps... But she is pretty smart."said Roxas, who was eating a salad.

"Alex-chan! I've found you, my love!"grinned a strawberry blonde girl, who glomped Alexander.

This strawberry blonde girl is Senjo Rain. She has bright green eyes, which are lightly darkened by black eyeliner. She is wearing a pink hoodie with a unicorn printed on it, blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. She has pink fingerless gloves on, as well.

"Rain. Get the hell off of me."muttered Alexander, who sat there, stiff and tense.

"Ai-kun, that's never going to happen."sighed a brown haired girl, who sat down across from Alexander.

This girl is Towairaito Luna. Her hair is pulled into two messy ponytails, and has skull barettes placed in it, keeping her bangs out of her dark crimson eyes. Her eyes are deeply darkened by eyeliner. She is wearing a black ripped tshirt with MSI on it, a black skirt with crimson stockings, and black combat boots. Her hands are covered by black and crimson bracelets. Around her neck is a black collar with spikes on it.

"I know. But it's nice to dream, right?"sighed Alexander.

"Rain. Shouldn't you go get something to eat?"suggested Luna, smiling lightly.

"Oh yeah!"grinned Rain. She then took off, rushing into the lunch lines. Alexander groaned, and closed her book.

"Aren't you going to eat, Ai-kun?"asked Luna, worried.

"No. You should know by now, that I don't eat."muttered Alexander.

"Oh.... I guess I forgot..."chuckled Luna.

"Sure you did."smirked Alexander. Luna pouted, as she sat there, crossing her arms against her chest.

Rain sat down next to Luna, and started to dig into her pasta, grinning.

"Rain. That's gross. How can you stand to eat that crap?"shivered Alexander, grossed out.

"So? It gives me energy. I really can't taste it if I choke it down, fast."smiled Rain.

"That's sick."said Alexander and Luna.

"So? Hey, Alex-chan. Did you want some water? I got some, just in case?"asked Rain, as she held up a bottle of water. Alexander sighed, and took it.

"Thanks."she said, muttering. She then opened it, and took a sip of it. She smiled, and sat the bottle down, closing the cap on it.

* * *

"No."frowned Alexander.

"What not, Alex-kun?!"whined Mitsuki.

"I'm not going over to eat dinner with our new neighbors. There's no way in hell your getting me over there."growled Alexander.

.......

"....I can't believe I'm over here...."muttered Alexander, as she watched Mitsuki talk to their new neighbor, Xemnas Kurotenshi.

"You must be Ai Alexander. Why, your a cute little boy."Larxene said, smiling at her. Alexander blinked, as she stood there.

"Um... I'm a girl...."muttered Alexander, as she stood there.

"You are? But, you look like a boy, though."blinked Larxene.

"Yeah. I get that alot."sighed Alexander.

"Ai-san? What are you doing here?"asked Axel, when he saw her.

"Staying for dinner. My sister and I were invited by your father."answered Alexander, softly.

"Father.... I see...."muttered Axel. He then smirked, and grabbed her arm. He then dragged her upstairs, and into a room. Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion were in there.

"Look who I found. Dear old Xemnas, invited her and her sister over for dinner."grinned Axel.

"Really? How.... interesting..."muttered Zexion, as he watched her. She shrugged, as she stood there.

"Not really. I mean, I do live next to you, so I guess your dad is only trying to fit into the neighborhood. Anyone could do that, with the people in this neighborhood."sighed Alexander.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ai-kun?"asked Roxas, confused.

"Huh? You mean, you don't know about the Animas?"blinked Alexander.

"Animas?"questioned Demyx. Alexander blinked, and stared at them.

"You.... really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"blinked Alexander, confused. They just stood there, with confused looks on their faces.

"You'll find out sooner or later, when they attack."sighed Alexander, as she stood there.

"Attack? You mean this town is attacked?"asked Axel.

"Of course. The citizens are just glad that the 'Melodiac Voices' are there to protect them."smiled Alexander.

"You make it sound as if your not a citizen."said Zexion.

"That's because I'm not."muttered Alexander.

"BOYS! DINNER!"yelled Larxene from downstairs. Alexander then left the room, and went downstairs, to go eat.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story that I shall be working on. :)

Ai: Love

MeiMei: Invisible

Enkai: Ocean

Akegata: Dawn

Kasai: Fire

Senjo: Nymph

Towairaito: Twilight


End file.
